August 24, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:15 Loving77 hey lily 6:15 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:43 Dragonian King hi guys 6:45 Loving77 hiii silly 6:45 Dragonian King sup peep 6:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:46 Dragonian King hi lily i feel like something is wrong... 6:55 Flower1470 who changed the wiki's color? 6:56 Loving77 Silly did 6:56 Dragonian King i changed it back to blue although it feels like something isn't quite right 6:58 Flower1470 this isn't the same blue we've had before, is it? 6:58 Loving77 It's the same blue 6:59 Dragonian King the border is too bright i think 6:59 Flower1470 really? hmm I like it it's pretty 6:59 Dragonian King oh so i should keep it? 6:59 Flower1470 If it's bothering you then you can change it 7:00 Dragonian King no i thought you didn't like it :P 7:00 Flower1470 oh XD Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:07 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:08 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:11 Loving77 hi chris 7:19 Dragonian King hi chris guys i drew something 7:29 Flower1470 ooh drawings lemme see 7:31 Dragonian King * Dragonian King holds up a painting i call it bold and brash 7:32 Chrisgaff http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/816/059/cb6.jpg 7:32 Loving77 More like belongs in the trash! HAHAHA 7:32 Flower1470 wow. 7:32 Loving77 lol 7:33 Dragonian King :( 7:33 Chrisgaff To the dump, to the dump, to the dump dump dump! 7:34 Flower1470 oh my gosh you have to wear the kelpo box tho 7:41 Chrisgaff I guess, but where am I gonna find Kelpo? 7:41 Flower1470 um hmm hey Peep do you happen to have any kelpo? I'll eat whatever is left and Chris needs the box 7:48 Dragonian King i can find some where do you get kelpo 7:49 Flower1470 the Barg'N-Mart 7:52 Dragonian King does it have a website 7:53 Flower1470 it might 7:53 Dragonian King whats it called 7:54 Flower1470 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Barg'N-Mart linking even though I despise that wiki 7:56 Dragonian King i found it but they only have locations under the sea what do you want me to do 7:57 Flower1470 Nothing Chris will have to find his own box 7:57 Dragonian King okay i'm not wasting my kaibacorp submarine to go find some cereal 7:58 Flower1470 (yes) 8:03 Dragonian King wb 8:03 Chrisgaff Ty 8:16 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:16 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:17 Flower1470 ooo 8:21 Dragonian King oooooo wb 8:45 Chrisgaff Ty 8:54 Dragonian King BREAKING NEWZ1!!1!!1!1!!1!!!1!!1! 8:54 Flower1470 oh no 8:55 Dragonian King this just in from Silly the news dude team downsize exists oh my gosh nobody knew about this before! the news IT IS SUCH BREAKAGE AHHHHHH 8:57 Flower1470 gasp 8:58 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfGYAHHHnnU Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:50 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:51 Flower1470 bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Chrisgaff Dang it Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014